


Destiny

by unsettled



Category: Redwall - Brain Jacques
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much for destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Somewhere in the backlands, in the emptiness of the world, where it's cold and thinking of snowing again, there's a bundle of fur and bones that's so much smaller in death. So much ...

It was never supposed to go like this. Hero's don't die from silly little things like cold and hunger and illness. There's always a last minutes save. There's always something.

And somewhere beyond what the eye can see, there is a castle, and a wildcat, and small creatures living in fear. That is all there is. They don't even dream of an abbey. They never learn the name 'Martin'.

So much for destiny.


End file.
